From one to another
by Steamy Romance
Summary: This is a lemon about DReampool's ocs Moonbeam and MIlennium. I use all of her charaters and some of my own. nO flames please


Moonbeam was just sitting in her room reading one of her favorite novels Daring do and the quest for the Lost Temple of Gold. The candle flickered and shadows were cast about the room. The soft rhythem of the rain drizzled outside. Moonbeam was alone in her wing of the Canterlot castle. A knock sounded at the door. _Now who would be here at this time of night?_

She put the book down and trotted to the door. She opened it with her magic. A pony wore a dark cloak that covered most of their body. A white hoof poked out of the cloak and she saw a flash of magenta eyes. "Millennium? Come in!" she exclaimed. The figure stepped in her room.

The hood of the cloak fell down and Millennium's face revealed. Moon hugged him. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked.

He kissed Moon's cheek softly. "I got caught in the storm and my house was locked so I came here it was hard to make the guards let me pass. But it took like fifteen minutes but I am here now." He smiled.

Lightning streaked across the sky. She jumped. He chuckled. "18 years old and still afraid of lightning? wow" he said. Moon glared at him. Then her gazed softened and she laughed.

"So that still doesn't answer my question. Why did you come here? At this time of night?" Moon said to him. He looked shocked. She laughed. "You are my other half Millennium we are harmony only if we are together. I can read ponies well. Remember the battle with Queen Chrysalis and Night Mare Moon and Discord? I could tell those ponies weren't themselves. Before I met you reading ponies was my special talent." She started circling him " Just because we are some of the most powerful beings in the universe doesn't mean that my talent went away even after our cutie marks changed." Moon finished. He thought for a moment then sighed.

The rain had stopped. Silver light shone through the window and landed on Moonbeam. It looked like she glowed in the Moonlight making her look like a moonbeam hence her name. For once he actually got a good look at her. Her bright pale blue coat that covers her slender body. Her delicate face. Her bright teal eyes that gives so much light and love. Her radiant smile that seems to light up the entire room. Her pale yellow mane and tail that sways in the most beautiful way when she walked. It seemed she had a natural grace that only she had. While she circled him like a hawk, her sweet scent wafted around him. _Lilac and Roses._

He looked at Moonbeam. She had stopped circling him and sat down on her bed. She looked sexy. He blushed. He smirked. "You really want to know why I am here at 1 in the morning sweetie?" He said seductively.

Moonbeam looked confused. He cast a spell. Click clank boing. Moonbeam looked even more confused. "Millennium is that..." he nodded. "Soundproofing spell and a lock than no pony not even Celestia can break." The window seemed to have disappeared. Moonbeam looked around her room. It was like every connection to the outside world was broken.

Moonbeam's gaze shot back to Millennium. He no longer had his cloak on. He was looking at her with lust and love. He walked towards her slowly but surely. He smirked.

MoonBeam's POV

He walked towards me slowly but confidently. I was still sitting on my king sized bed just staring at him coming he got close he literally jumped on me.

"Millenni" I tried to say but I was cut off by a kiss. My eyes rolled back and I gave in. He deepened the kiss. His tongue asked for entrance to my mouth. I gladly accepted and our tongues danced in each others mouth. He released the kiss. A strand of saliva hung from both our mouths. I wrapped my hooves around his neck. He started kissing me. He trailed kisses along my jawbone down my chest and to my stomach. Each kiss was like heaven.

He kept kissing down and he swished his tongue along my nipple until he stopped at my marehood. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of my dry marehood. He slowly lowered his head and licked it. i gasped and shuttered. He smiled. i was laying on my back and he grabbed my cutie marks.H lowered his head into my marehood. He swished his tongue around my entrance and I gave a slight moan. He stuck his tongue in me. He felt all around the walls of my vagina. "Oh millennium i almost there!" I gasped between moans. I cummed all over his face. He licked my pussy cleaning up all the cum. He smiled. "Delicious!" he said.

I stood up and he mounted me. His already erect member with was 11" long was posed at my entrance. MoonBeam squealed as the head penitrated her entrance. She screamed as her hymen was broken. Millennium pumped in and out of her going faster with each thrust. "Moonbeam I am going to cum!" Milennium shouted. With that last sentence he burts into her. With a few final pumps he pulled out of her. They lay on the bed both panting heavily. "That was amazing sweetie!" Milennium said. The blue mare kissed him once more before them both falling into a deep sleep.

The END


End file.
